her diamonds
by smackthewarptots
Summary: quick songfic. raven is feeling crappy and robin is there to help. i suck at summaries, please read.


just a quick little fic to the song her diamonds by rob thomas. first tt fic, and i own none of them!!

_Oh what the hell she says I just can't win for losing And she lays back down_

it was one of those days. the days where everything in titans tower came to a shuddering halt. a "lazy" day. Beast boy was found lounging in the games room; not even bothering to play said games. Cyborg was fixing his car, radio softly petering out a beat. starfire was sleeping in (as it was only noon and the tamaranian princess was known to value her sleep.). Raven and i were in the living room. she was sitting across from me on the couch, sipping tea and reading one of her many volumous novels. it was times like these; times when we were virtually alone that i couldn't figure her out.

 _M__an there's so many times I don't know what I'm doin' Like I don't know now_

sometimes during these quiet moments shared between the two of us, i feel as if i know her better than anyone. sure, we don't talk... but there are moments when i feel her eyes on me... moments when i know she is thinking of me. yet she would never break the sanctum of silence i knew she valued so greatly.

_ By the light of the moon She rubs her eyes Says it's funny how the night Can make you blind _

on past occasions i have managed to pull her out of her bubble long enough to talk to her, but not for nearly as long as i'd like. she seems to keep herself in check at all times, which makes reading her even harder. there have been times that her emotions have been so strong i have felt them myself due to our bond... but those times are far and few. sometimes i imagine talking to her... whole conversations. but i know it would make her uncomfortable...

_I can just imagine And I don't know what I'm supposed to do But if she feels bad then I do too So I let her be_

she stirs slightly, picking up her feet and tucking them beneath her. i wonder if she knows i'm looking at her... studying her... she puts her book down for a second, staring thoughtfully out the large window. her hair is falling lightly across her cheek.

 _She sits down and stares into the distance And it takes all night And I know I could break her concentration But it don't feel right _

it's getting late, the moon is drifting across the sky. out of the corner of my eye i see her stand and shuffle to the door, undoubtedly going to the sanctuary of her room. it would be a good time for me to get to bed too... though i probably wont. its nearing midnight and i know better than to stay awake too late should we have a fight that would require my full energy. i walk past her room and stop.. there is sniffling...

 _By the light of the moon She rubs her eyes Sits down on the bed and starts to cry _

Raven doesn't cry... and when she does its calm... like now. she is softly crying in her room... judging from the distance of the muffled sobs i can guess she is on her bed, or near it. i lean against the wall and slide down slowly... my own tears coming in rivulets down my cheeks. i realize it's our bond that is making me feel this... feel her pain as she is feeling it now. but even in acknowledging that i can't make myself stop the tears.

_And there's something less about her And I don't know what I'm supposed to do So I sit down and I cry too And don't let her see _

i hear the muffled cries stop and realize she is moving to the door. too late it opens, and she sees me. without saying a word she retreats back into her room, leaving the door open. a clear invitation. i slowly stand and follow her in.

_ And she says oooh I can't take no more Her tears like diamonds on the floor And her diamonds bring me down Cuz I can't help her now _

she didn't have to tell me.. i knew. she wasn't ok... i suppose i have known for awhile now; i just never felt the need to show her i knew. though i guess she must have known i knew, seeing as our bond was strong enough for her to sense me just then. i know there is nothing i can do, though maybe just being there with her is enough..

_She's down in it She tried her best and now she can't win it's Hard to see them on the ground Her diamonds falling down _

she's on the bed, and i come and lay next to her. she nestles into my chest and cries softly. and i let her emotions fill me. i know she feels like i am giving her something great by letting her consume me like this... but honestly i don't mind. i want to be the one that helps her through things like this. i realize that, being an empath, she feeds off of others around her and their emotions... their stress is her stress, their pain her pain. sometimes she needs to let it all out, if only for a minute in the sanctum of her own room with her best friend.

_ She shuts out the night Tries to close her eyes If she can find daylight She'll be all right She'll be all right Just not tonight_

i could have held her like that forever... stroking her hair and humming mindless tunes to which no words were ever written in her ear; but i didn't know if she wanted me to. it was a little after 2 am and i got up, gently setting her on the bed. i tried not to wake her but failed. i went to leave but she grabbed my hand at the door. she spoke to me for the first time that entire night... one word... "stay".

------------------

review plz?


End file.
